


Warm for the Winter

by IndieOnFire



Series: Advent Writing Prompts 2015 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieOnFire/pseuds/IndieOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Bucky saves up his money to buy Steve a new coat for the winter. God knows the kid could use it. </p>
<p>Written to fill an Advent writing prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm for the Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble I wrote for an Advent writing prompt challenge created by @justablobfish on tumblr. The original prompt was "we need to buy you winter clothing."
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky watches eagerly as the store clerk wraps up the heavy winter coat in brown paper wrapping and ties it up with twine. 

“There you go, Mr. Barnes,” the man says, handing Bucky the parcel. 

Bucky smiles at him and tucks the package underneath his arm. “Thanks, Mr. Elerick,” he replies, turning to leave.

“Tell Steve I said hello!” Mr. Elerick calls after him as he walks out of the store.

“I will.” Bucky turns and gives a wave as he opens the door and the cold air comes rushing at him. “Merry Christmas.” With a final grin at the friendly clerk, he steps out into the biting cold.

He puts his head down, holds onto the package closely, and hurries towards home as a light snow falls around him. It’s Christmas Eve and the coldest it’s been all year. Bucky’s current coat is barely sufficient in the frigid weather, but the new one he purchased isn’t for him; he can get by. No, the new coat is for Steve and Bucky’s been saving up for months to get it for him. 

He’d taken any and every odd job he could find, but a large portion of the money he’d earned had gone to helping support his family. Still, with only one day until Christmas and a small discount from Mr. Elerick, he’d finally managed to purchase the coat.

At fourteen years of age, Bucky is big for his age -- and strong, too. Sure, he could use some new winter wear himself, but Steve needed it. He was so small and got so cold and so sick so easily. Steve had already spent a majority of the winter in bed, sick with some malady or other. Bucky would give up his left arm just to see Steve warm and comfortable. He’d give just about anything to see Steve able to go out in the snow and play with the other kids. 

He holds the brown parcel close to his chest and hopes that his gift might help Steve get that. It had been hard work to earn the money, but he knows it will all be worth it. He can already see Steve’s astonished smile as he opens it -- even the idea of it is enough to keep Bucky smiling all the way home.


End file.
